Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa (also known as Bully Koopa in the Mario TV series) is one of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings[http://newsupermariobrosu.nintendo.com/characters/#/koopalings As explained on the Koopalings' profile on the New Super Mario Bros. U official site], as well as Larry's Super Smash Bros. for Wii U trophy. that act as leaders of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). From what has been revealed about Roy's personality, he is more brawn than brains, preferring brute force over thinking things through. Despite this gruff, tough-guy demeanor, Roy originally wore a pink shell, a likely reference to "real men wear pink". He now wears a purple shell with pink rings around his spikes to give him a more distinct appearance from his siblings. Roy also wears hot pink sunglasses similar to his namesake, the rock and roll musician Roy Orbison. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3, Roy is charged by Bowser with taking over Sky Land. Roy steals the magic wand of Sky Land's king and transforms him into either a duck or an Albatoss with it, depending on which version of the game it is. He then proceeded to rule the kingdom with an iron fist. Learning that Mario had various abilities on him, Roy also expresses some nervousness on whether he and the other Koopalings could beat him. Once Mario makes it through Sky Land, he manages to reach Roy's airship. He reaches Roy's cabin as well, where he fights Roy. In battle, Roy leaps at Mario and tries to crush him with his ground-shaking stomps. Roy can also shoot energy blasts from his stolen wand. The official Prima Games guide of Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 describes that Roy is "a little heavier than his younger family", which might indicate that Roy is one of the older Koopalings. ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World, Roy takes over the Forest of Illusion as Bowser invades Dinosaur Land. Here, his plans are thwarted by Mario yet again. In this battle, Roy uses Morton Koopa Jr.'s attack pattern by climbing up the walls of his room and dropping down from the ceiling in an attempt to crush Mario. Unlike the last battle, the walls of the arena steadily close in, giving Mario less of an easy time to avoid the attacks. Mario can defeat Roy by jumping on his head three times or hitting him with twelve fireballs. After being defeated, Mario detonates his castle with explosives. Humorously, the explosives fail to detonate in time, proceeding to explode just as Mario approaches the castle to investigate and causing him to be covered in soot and left tattered. In gameplay, Roy uses the same palette as the blue Koopa Troopas, while in the end credits he uses a grey palette. This palette was likely intended for Morton; Ludwig is given a pink palette likely intended for Roy. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Roy, along with the rest of the Koopalings, appears in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii as a boss. He wears a purple shell instead of his pink shell from the past games. Unlike his past appearances, where he is the fifth Koopaling that the player had to fight, Roy appears in World 2 instead. In the game's intro, Roy, Bowser Jr., and the other Koopalings sneak into Princess Peach's birthday party in a giant cake and use it to capture her. They then escape on their airship with Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad pursuing. In the first fight, Roy's arena is similar to Larry's first arena, except that it is filled with quicksand. Before battling Roy, he is shocked that Mario made it to him and roars at Mario. In battle, Roy jumps and ground pounds like a Sledge Bro. Mario will be stunned by the resulting shockwave if he is on the ground. Roy's magic is purple in color, and his casting speed is faster than Larry, but the speed of the magic blasts is the same. Like most other bosses, three stomps on the head defeats him. Roy leaves the fortress and flees to the castle at the end. In the second fight, the arena closes up and there are no hazards. However, Magikoopa flies overhead and casts a spell on the arena, causing five huge Warp Pipes in different sizes to protrude from the ceiling. Roy will then jump into the Warp Pipe and start shuffling around, similar to Wendy and Lemmy's battles from Super Mario World. He can jump out of a pipe, making a shockwave to stun Mario. In combination with creating a shockwave, the attack also hurts Mario, should he touch the Koopaling as he descends from the Warp Pipe. After three stomps, Roy is defeated and Mario claims the key that unlocks World 3. Roy is later seen along with the other Koopalings getting Bowser back up, only to have Bowser's castle fall on top of all of them. This is also the first game where the player faces Roy before facing Morton. Also, he is not the boss of a sky world (as he is in Super Mario Bros. 3), but rather a desert world (which Morton is the boss of in Super Mario Bros. 3). ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Roy and the other six Koopalings return in the Nintendo 3DS title, New Super Mario Bros. 2. Roy Koopa appears as the boss of World 1-Castle. He will once again roar at Mario before battling him. In addition, in the prologue, he reveals to the player that he and the other Koopalings kidnapped Peach during the Mario Bros.'s coin hunt by unveiling Peach from within the clown car. In his battle, Roy charges toward Mario or Luigi (as he would have done in his canceled Super Princess Peach appearance), and shoots magenta fireballs with his magic wand to hit them. The Mario Bros. need to bait Roy Koopa into ramming into a wall to stun him. This in return will leave Roy vulnerable to being jumped on. Alternatively, the Mario Bros. can jump on Roy while he is doing the charge attack. Like in Super Mario World, the walls during his fight constantly close in each time Mario or Luigi stomps on him before he retreats into his shell. After three stomps, Roy is defeated and the player obtains the key, unlocking World 2 Roy later rejoins the rest of his comrades at Bowser's castle. There, they use the Koopa Clown Car's petrification device in an attempt to petrify Mario. Afterwards, he, along with the rest of the Koopalings, try to aid Bowser by causing him to grow larger, although this results in Bowser knocking them into a lava pit. He and the others survive, and try once more to aid Bowser by airlifting him, but the combined weight causes the Koopa Clown Car to crash. Roy, in the aftermath of the crash, breaks the fourth wall by hanging on to part of the "credits" and thus ends up going up to the sky. ''New Super Mario Bros. U/New Super Luigi U/New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' Roy appears again in the Wii U title New Super Mario Bros. U and its Nintendo Switch port. Roy is the boss of Rock-Candy Mines, the sixth World of the game. He is once again surprised by Mario's arrival and roars in response. His battle strategy is to shoot Bullet Bills with his Bill Blaster and jump between platforms that move around during the fight. He occasionally shoots Missile Bills that home in on the player. He can also jump high in the air and ground pound the floor or platform, which makes him fire Bullet Bills on both sides of his blaster. The ground pound can also make the floating platforms appear after he comes out of his shell. Instead of fighting the Mario Bros. in the cabin room like his siblings, he is fought (along with Ludwig) on the crow's nest. Hitting Roy three times causes him to fall off-screen. Roy appears in the ending along with the rest of the Koopalings, although they end up escaping by hanging onto Bowser's tail after the latter inadvertently destroyed Bowser Jr.'s (already damaged) ship. Unlike the other Koopalings, Roy's artwork for New Super Mario Bros. U is an alteration of his New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork, with his wand-wielding hand being replaced by the Bill Blaster held on his shoulder, and the entire image being mirrored. Similarly, Larry's New Super Mario Bros. U artwork is simply reused from the previous game, with only minor details tweaked. ''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. The Koopalings are featured in the ''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros., a set of three Japanese OVAs. In the Mario retelling of the story "Momotaro", Roy and his peers appear as minions of Bowser, aiding him in abducting Princess Peach. In "Shirayukihime (Snow White)" Roy also appears in a similar role and ends up being defeated by Mario. He is voiced in this incarnation by Naoki Tatsuta, who also voiced Ludwig, Luigi, and Lemmy in the same anime. ''Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land'' Roy appeared in the interactive Anime adaptation of Super Mario World. On Chocolate Island, he, alongside Lemmy, Wendy, Larry, Ludwig and Morton, ambushed Mario and Luigi at a fortress. He alongside his brothers fought Mario after Wendy nearly fell into lava, but was stomped by Mario alongside Morton. Although they got up, Mario by that time broke open a red block to get a Cape Feather and sent them flying. DIC cartoons In the The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoons produced by Nintendo and DIC Entertainment, Roy is renamed Bully Koopa. As his name would imply, Bully constantly pummels and pulls cruel-pranks on friend and foe alike. Bully seems to have less screen time than most of the Koopa Kids, with the exception of Hip and Hop. However, he did have a major role in Do the Koopa, Recycled Koopa, Crimes R Us, and The Yoshi Shuffle. He is also seen having supporting roles in Rush-Rumors and The Night Before Cave Christmas. The Yoshi Shuffle is Bully's last animation appearance. He is given a heavy Brooklyn accent in the DiC cartoons, and unlike in the video games, the character wears a spiked collar, has two spikes on his tail but only one spike in the center of his shell, his mouth is rounded instead of feline-shaped, his fingers are more slender than before and he is regarded as the oldest and tallest Koopa Kid. Bully is voiced by Dan Hennessey. ''Nintendo Comics System'' Roy is also featured in the Nintendo Comics System. Here, Roy's personality is similar to his "Bully Koopa" incarnation, but without the Brooklyn accent. The Nintendo Comics System issue Bowser Knows Best also revealed that Roy had a pet rabbit named Pookie, whom he would often abuse for his own amusement. ''Nintendo Adventure Books'' In Double Trouble, Roy is found piloting the Airship, which he has parked above a patch of Munchers in the Mushroom Kingdom, by Mario. Upon sighting the hero, Roy tries to escape, but if he gets a hold of an anchor, Mario can board the Doom Ship and confront him, discovering the Koopaling is holding Luigi captive. In the best possible scenario that occurs, Roy charges at Mario, who sidesteps, causing Roy to fall over the Doom Ship's railing and be sent plummeting to the ground below. All other possible choices presented to the reader merely end with Roy catching Mario and dumping him off the Doom Ship. At the beginning of the book, if Mario decides to trust a clone of Luigi created by the GLOM, follows it into an alleyway behind Mario Bros. Plumbing and straps on an odd vest it hands him, he is pulled up into the sky, and onto the Doom Ship. Before Mario can react, Roy catches him in a net, shoves him into a cage with the real Luigi, and pushes the two overboard after placing the cage in a large sack, causing a Game Over. In Leaping Lizards, Roy and five of his siblings enter the International Mushroom Games, where Roy is the first Koopaling to compete. In two of three possible scenarios in the obstacle course, Roy cheats to get second place, and in the final one, he is knocked out of the race when Rocky Wrench, a member of an opposing team called the Sneaks, cuts a hole in his flying carpet during the last stretch. After his carpet is sabotaged, Roy lands in a patch of Munchers, but is left uneaten due to the plants finding his tough skin unappetizing. Roy also competes in the second event, the Beetlebowl. In one scenario, Roy teams up with Wendy to score, faking out the Mario Bros. with a ball of garbage he made up to look like a Hoopster while Wendy dunks a real one in their bucket. In another possible scenario, Roy proves immune to the blinding flashes employed by the Sneaks two Fire Snake members due to his sunglasses, and gets a hold of a Hoopster, only to lose it when Rocky Wrench throws ink in his face. In Koopa Capers, Roy and his brothers have their wands stolen by Wendy, who disappears with them shortly afterward, intent on overthrowing their father with her own army (and a super wand she plans to create by fusing her own wand with her brothers'). If Luigi, who had been coerced by Bowser into searching for Wendy, tracks the female Koopaling down to her hideout, Bowser and the male Koopalings, who had been following him, barge in after the plumber, but decide to stave off punishing Wendy for her mutiny if she helps search for the hiding Luigi. If Luigi had acquired Boom Boom's socks earlier in his adventure, he can toss them into Wendy's simmering wand combination potion, which will release fumes that knock the entire Koopa family and their minions out for at least a week. ''Mario is Missing! Though absent from the NES version of ''Mario is Missing! Roy does appear in the PC and Super Nintendo version of the game. In this game, Roy has a green shell, rather than his usual pink coloration. Following Bowser to Earth, Roy plans on aiding him in his plot to melt Antarctica and flood the Earth. Roy is eventually defeated again in the corridor of Bowser's fortress by Luigi, who had been searching for his kidnapped brother. He also taunted Luigi by stating that even if the latter managed to succeed in sealing all the doors to the various parts of Earth, Bowser will still win due to "being up to their tails" in terms of hair dryer amounts. He remains resolute in his belief that Bowser will succeed even as Luigi prepares to defeat Roy with a fireball, informing him as much. In addition, the koopa that managed to bag Mario in the opening had similar features to Roy, including sunglasses. ''Super Mario Adventures'' Roy also appears in the Super Mario Adventures comic, where he aids Bowser in his plot to hypnotize and marry Princess Toadstool. ''Yoshi's Safari'' In Yoshi's Safari Roy appears as the boss of Float Castle I. Roy battles Mario and Yoshi in a large hot-air balloon equipped, at first, with a cannon at the bottom of the basket and two arms on the balloon that throw bombs. After these armaments are blown off, the balloon gets angry and unleashes six cannons. Despite having this mass amount of firepower, Roy is still defeated by Mario's Super Scope. ''Hotel Mario'' In Hotel Mario Roy is in charge of and the boss of Roy's HardBrick Hotel; a hotel with somewhat shoddy electrical wiring. Fought on Roy's Rowdy Rooftop, Roy uses the same attack pattern against Mario in this game as he did in Super Mario World: climbing-up the walls and falling from the ceiling, trying to stomp Mario. He also can extend his arms to punch Mario if he's on the floor above or below RoyHotel Mario review. 2005. (Retrieved July 10, 2012). Like some of the other bosses, he can completely devour the player if he happens upon an elevator. Ultimately, Roy is once again beaten by the Mario Bros. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Super Saga + Bowser's Minions'' After several years of absence in a Mario game, Roy makes a return appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. During Bowletta's invasion of the Beanbean Kingdom, Roy acts as a guard in Bowser's Castle, being the fifth Koopaling to be fought. After making their way through Roy's puzzle filled room, Mario and Luigi approach the Koopaling, who flees at the sight of them. Leaving Roy's room, Mario and Luigi are then ambushed by the Koopaling, but manage to defeat him. Defeating Roy causes a barrel to fall into the area, allowing the brothers to make their way Wendy's room. In his battle, Roy attacks by spitting fireballs like the other Koopalings, spinning in his shell akin to Ludwig's attack, and stomping the ground, sending shock waves at Mario and Luigi; similar to Morton Koopa Jr., the amount of spins he does in midair shows how many shockwaves the attack produces. However, unlike Morton, Roy sometimes stomps the ground at the at a distance, with the resulting shock waves coming close at once. Roy is also the first Koopaling to have a Time Bob-omb on his side during battle, which forces Mario and Luigi to defeat him in eight turns. Roy appears in the remake, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, where he reprises his base role with added dialogue. In his battle, Roy now explains the Time Bob-omb's function directly, and his fireball attack has been modified slightly; In addition to spitting fireballs at Mario and Luigi individually, he can also spit two fireballs that target both of them at once. These fireballs will bounce on the ground once before landing on Mario and Luigi. Roy also no longer sends shock waves at Mario and Luigi, as that ability is now used only by Morton. He also appears in the Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser sub-mode. Roy first appears in the game's opening where he, Wendy and Iggy proceed to taunt two Goombas, also entering a brief argument with Wendy when she made a smart remark at his expense. He also alongside Wendy upon learning that the Koopa Cruiser was under attack attempted to stop the attack, but learned to their shock that, while the attack was quelled, the main engine took a direct hit and was due to explode. He later spent his time trying to find Bowser, and eventually regrouped with the other Koopalings, where they discussed both how to find Bowser and simultaneously casually knocking away several Beanies that were provoked by them being on their territory. However, Fawful proceeded to brainwash them with his mind control spray (albeit in a significantly higher dose than usual due to their strong wills). Roy later tried to ambush Captain Goomba at Joke's End shortly after his troops restored the Koopa Cruiser. However, shortly after being restored to normal, upon their hearing unusual beeping sounds, warned them to get far away from the Koopa Cruiser, as the Elite Trio set a time bomb on it, and also made clear he's not warning them because he likes or even respects them, and made clear they'd need to rescue all of the troops for them to garner his respect. Later, after the Koopalings were beaten as part of a test, he grudgingly admits that Captain Goomba made a good leader overall (though he later denies being sincere when Wendy asked). Roy's official artwork for the remake is based on his Super Mario World artwork. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Roy reappears in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. He first appears in Doop Doop Dunes with Larry, Wendy, and Ludwig where they capture Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario. Before Roy leaves with the other Koopalings, he notices the book in the ground dropped by Mario & co. and was seemly about to take it before he gets interrupted by Bowser Jr., who takes the book from the ground. He later appears in the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon alongside Wendy where they oversee the mining of a special ore that Bowser requires. During this encounter, he is fought alongside Wendy (they planned on fighting alongside Larry, but the latter failed to show), rationalizing they probably won't be much effort. After being beaten, Roy vowed to fight them again while calling Mario & co. chumps before being forced to retreat. When Mario & co. are making their way through Gloomy Woods to get to Mount Brrr again, they need to defeat Roy in his Clown Car in the mission Back Atcha, Roy!. At the end of the game, on top of Neo Bowser Castle, Roy is encountered one last time along with the other Koopalings. Roy and Wendy briefly tell the Mario gang that they will finish them once and for all before fighting them one last time. After being defeated by Mario & co., Roy utters that he regrets everything before disappearing in a shower of Stars. Roy and Wendy are also the first two Koopalings to be summoned together by Dry Bowser in the Boss Battle Ring. In their boss battles, when he's with Wendy he either retreats in the shell to toss Wendy at the Bros. and Paper Mario or throws either a ball-shaped rock or a boulder at them. If a player has any of the trio succeed in defending against Roy's boulder throwing move, the boulder chips off and harms Wendy, who may retaliate by beating up Royhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZssjFzaWIng. When alone, like Wendy, Ludwig and Larry he creates giant magic fireballs with his wand. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, Roy in the game's Bowser Jr.'s Journey sub-mode. Roy was given the task clearing out Goombas that had been infected with the blorbs while Bowser went off to confront Peach at her castle, due to not being invited to their conference. Roy does so by shoving the blorbed Goombas in a broom closet, surprised at the sheer amount of them; he says that that between the blorbed Goombas and the brooms he hates sweeping with, something will have to give. Roy then realizes Bowser Jr. is not doing any work at all, and vents his annoyance at him; said annoyance is further heightened when Bowser Jr. forces a Goomba squad into another round of play-fighting due to not knowing how to count. Roy points out that Bowser Jr. will be their boss someday and that he should act the part, before he and the others are distracted by the arrival of the Best Fitness Friends. Roy sarcastically mentions that Bowser would let anyone in the castle before demanding that the trio leave, only to end up calling them back after Wendy pointed out that they might be able to help cure the blorbs. The BFFs then present their sales pitch on the Skeletone Formula:D, advertising it as a perfect cure for the Blorbs. Upon watching them cure a blorbed Goomba, Roy demands that they hand over all of their Skeletone; the Best Fitness Friends claim that they only had a sample at the time, although they do provide the recipe. Roy then sets off with Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings (apart from Lemmy) to find the Giga-carrot in Dimble Wood. Eventually, Roy declares he has had enough of Bowser Jr.'s bratty nature and leaves the group following an argument. Afterwards, he encountered several of minions who were brainwashed with the Malatone Formula :X, constantly forcing him to fight against them all the way back to the castle. He is later seen standing outside of Bowser's Castle, collapsing from exhaustion induced by the constantly fighting. Despite reaching his limit and having his mind blank out, Roy attempts to continue fighting alone. Bowser Jr. challenges Roy to a one-on-one fight to stop him from being so reckless, and Kamek heals him, hoping the fight will end in a draw if they're both at full strength. In spite of Junior fainting afterwards, Roy ends up joining the group. Bowser Jr. then attempts to apologize to Roy for his previous actions; Roy doesn't fully accept his apology until after Morton returns, when Bowser Jr. apologizes to all of the Koopalings at once. After defeating the BFFs as well as their fused form, Roy organized the celebration festivities for the Koopa Corps' victory, with Bowser Jr. ordering him to go ahead with the fireworks. During the credits, Roy and Bowser Jr. attempted to compete with each other regarding bulging muscles. In the post-game. Roy and Bowser Jr. are both lying around out of boredom when the Koopa Paratroopa Trio attempt to get a shot to show-off for Fawful, only to be reminded that Fawful was already defeated. Roy scolds the Paratroopas for wearing sunglasses in front of him, and fights them alongside Bowser Jr. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Roy Koopa, alongside the rest of the Koopalings, appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8. This game marks his first appearance as a playable character, and he is also unlockable. Unlike the other Koopalings, he is still voiced by his voice actor in the New Super Mario Bros. series, Dan Falcone. His nickname in a Japanese Nintendo Direct for Mario Kart 8 is ｢重量級の暴走タートル」"New Drivers!" in the Japanese Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014), or "Heavy Runaway Turtle" (localized as the "Bespectacled Brute""New Challengers" in the European Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014) or "Runaway Heavyweight Koopa""New Challengers" in the North American Nintendo Direct, April 30, 2014. YouTube. (Retrieved May 2, 2014)). His emblem is a purple silhouette of his head on a black background, and his losing animation has him slapping his face and shaking his head. Like Morton, Roy is also a heavyweight racer, but he gives up some speed and weight to boost his acceleration, handling, and traction attributes a little. He shares this trait with Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Rosalina, and Link. Roy is the Staff Ghost for Grumble Volcano. Several tracks, such as Electrodrome, and Toad's Turnpike, feature advertisements for "Roy Smooth Sounds", with a logo of Roy's glasses and headphones. The logo is also on the back of the Badwagon. Roy's main color for his Standard parts and Pipe Frame is his signature purple, and his secondary color is red. The color scheme selection of his other parts is also based on purple, making it identical to that of Purple Miis. This makes Roy the only Koopaling whose color schemes match completely with a Mii of single color. Roy returns in the Nintendo Switch port Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, this time as a default character. He now shares stats with only Waluigi and Donkey Kong. ''Mario Kart Tour'' Roy appears in Mario Kart Tour as a Normal character, being very easy to unlock. His special item is the Double Bob-ombs. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS''/''Wii U'' Roy (alongside the other Koopalings) makes his Super Smash Bros. debut as a playable character accessible via Bowser Jr.'s alternate costumes in both versions of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. He is unlockable in the former game and available from the start in the latter. His attacks and statistics are identical to Bowser Jr.'s, though he is referred to by his own name by the announcer and has his own voice clips. Roy can also appear in place of Bowser Jr. in All-Star mode (like the other Koopalings). Like the other Koopalings, he is actually driving a mass-produced version of the Junior Clown Car (as noted by the yellow light bulbs that serve as its eyes). The rim and propeller of his Junior Clown Car are colored red (his signature color). He also reuses his voice clips from his appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, thus he is voiced by Dan Falcone. The title given to Roy in the Boxing Ring is "The Cool One" in American EnglishSmash Bros. Wii U: All Character Aliases on Punch-Out Stage or "Fear the Shades" in British EnglishSuper Smash Bros. Wii U - All British English Boxing Ring Aliases in the Wii U version. Roy is also the first playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series to share his name with another playable fighter. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Roy (alongside the other Koopalings) returns as a playable character accessible via Bowser Jr.'s alternate costumes. He is once again an unlockable character, like in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Just like in the previous game, his attacks and statistics are identical to Bowser Jr.'s, though he is referred to by his own name by the announcer and has his own voice clips. Unlike in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, all seven Koopalings (Roy included) now use their magic wands for any occasion where Bowser Jr. would use his hammer. These occasions include all corresponding attacks, their side taunt, and one of their victory poses. ''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' Roy appears in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition as a Light attribute character, where he serves as the World 6-Castle and World 6-Airship boss. Unlike the other Koopalings, Roy has a very high defense that reduces the amount of damage that he takes from a single attack to 1, but his HP is on the low side. Roy joins the player when ★World 6 is completed. His Skill is Roy's Lightning, which changes Dark Orbs into Light Orbs, and Heart Orbs into Wood Orbs. After Roy joins the player, he gets replaced by Double Lakitu as the boss for his castle, while Bullet Bill & Goombas takes over as the boss for his airship. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Roy makes his first playable appearance in the Mario & Sonic series, not counting his Mii costume in both Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games''Nintendo of Japan (December 20, 2015). 【マリオ＆ソニック ＡＴ リオオリンピック】オリンピック競技：ビーチバレー. ''Youtube. retrieved December 30, 2015.. In the Nintendo 3DS version, Roy is only playable in Beach Volleyball. Roy does not appear in the Wii U version, but the aforementioned costume based on him returns. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Roy makes his ''Paper Mario'' series debut in Paper Mario: Color Splash. In this game, he is the final Koopaling to be foughtCrunchii. (September 26, 2016). Paper Mario: Color Splash stream. Youtube. Retrieved September 27, 2016.. When Paper Mario enters Black Bowser's Castle, he falls down a pit after smashing Princess Peach’s portrait with his hammer. He lands in a cell, where Roy and a bunch of Slurp Guys await him. They steal all of Mario’s paint to use it against him in battle. They also steal Mario's 1-Up Cards, if he has any. Roy fires the paint with his Bill Blaster after a Shy Guy delivers it with a bucket. Shooting red paint causes Mario to get angry and speed up the battle. Orange paint causes Mario to feel self-conscious and he can only use pre-painted cards. Purple paint causes Mario to get poisoned and take damage before an attack. Yellow paint causes the music to change to an upbeat rhythm and Mario starts dancing. Blue cards can't be used when Mario is painted yellow. Green paint causes Mario to lose motivation and slow down the battle. Blue paint causes Mario to feel blue and he can only use blue cards. Each phase also results in Roy's boss theme being remixed slightly to match with the implied mood of the current color. After Roy has used all the paint colors or Mario has damaged him enough, he gets bored and mixes all the paint in his Bill Blaster to create black paint. He shoots the paint all across the cell which causes the whole battlefield to get black and dark, and the music changes to a creepy tune. During this time, Roy is nearly invisible and all of Mario's attacks will miss. If Mario uses the Washing Machine Thing card, he cleans up the whole cell and destroys Roy's Bill Blaster. If a Replica is used, the start of the Washing Machine animation plays but then goes in reverse, negating the effects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJae0y5BzhQ Roy can attack himself by punching and jumping on Mario. After the battle, Mario gets his stolen 1-Up Cards back and Roy surrenders before he decides to take a nap. Roy's idle pose is based on his artwork used in various material released in the 30th Anniversary of Super Mario Bros., including the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros.. Other appearances and references ''Super Princess Peach'' Roy was originally going to appear in Super Princess Peach, although he was taken out of the final game along with the rest of the Koopalings. Like in Mario is Missing!, Roy's shell is green in the unused sprites, rather than pink. One of his attacks was a ram attack, which was worked into his fight in New Super Mario Bros. 2. ''Monopoly Gamer'' Roy is included (along with the other Koopalings) as a Boss in the Boss Deck of Monopoly Gamer. He is the fifth Boss in the deck. ''Minecraft'' In the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack in Minecraft, Roy Koopa appears as a playable skin along with the rest of the Koopalings. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' While Roy and the other Koopalings do not appear in Mario Tennis Aces, their airships can be seen in the background of the Savage Sea court. General information Physical appearance Roy has the same yellow-and-tan skin complexion as the other Koopalings, but his head is pink instead of the standard green coloration. Roy has two fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout, they are the same as Larry's. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat. His head is a very simple round shape, and like the other Koopalings, he has a four-ribbed, plated belly and padded feet. Roy has always been rather large when compared to the other Koopalings, though his posture causes him to appear shorter than Morton and Iggy. He is depicted with long arms and hunched shoulders, much like a gorilla. His shell was originally pink like his head; it was portrayed as green in the SNES version of Mario is Missing (due to Ludwig, Iggy, and Roy, heads aside, reusing the same body type for their sprites, which featured a green shell), and his unused sprites from Super Princess Peach uses similar colors. In Roy's most recent and current appearances, the shell is purple, lined with a white encasing, and bears multiple short spikes circled with hot-pink rings. His in-game sprites in Super Mario World use a blue-purple palette in his boss battle, and a gray palette in the ending cast roll; the game's graphics do, in fact, contain a pinkish-purple palette which would fit his head and shell, but for unknown reasons, this is applied to Ludwig's cast roll sprite instead. The Super Mario Kun design for his character gives him a third fang in the middle similar to Ludwig's. Roy wears the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings, but his distinctive trademark is a pair of cat-eyed hot pink sunglasses; his Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii site bio describes these glasses as "Bad Boy sunglasses," and says that they are his most defining feature.[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/smnj/story/index.html nintendo.co.jp - New Super Mario Bros. Wii character page] (Click on the blue circle with the arrow to reach the Koopaling page and click on the pictures to see the short bio of each of the Koopalings). Translation (Retrieved November 13, 2011) Although Roy's NES and SNES/GBA sprites for Super Mario Bros. 3 are fairly faithful to his artwork, his sunglasses are depicted as having white and yellow lenses respectively, instead of their trademark hot pink lenses. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Roy's appearance is unaltered compared to most Mario characters, including Bowser. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, however, his appearance is slightly updated, as are those of Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings; Roy receives a slightly darker and subdued color scheme, while his spikes, shell, and sunglasses receive simple detailing. Personality and traits In the Japanese Super Mario Bros. 3 manual and materials related to the game, Roy speaks in Kansai dialect, which the later games seem to have omitted in favor of him speaking in slang. The American medium shows him as a typical bully who usually beats people up for his own amusement (hence the alternate name Bully Koopa). This character trait also carries over to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, where he is shown to enjoy bullying the lower-ranked soldiers of the Koopa Troop. In most appearances, he is nonetheless depicted as preferring brawn and aggression over his brains; he roars at the Mario Bros. in anger when encountering them in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2. In addition, his usage of a Bill Blaster in the New Super Mario Bros. games suggests that he likes using firearms as well. Roy outright says that "books are dumb" in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, and like his brother Morton, one of Roy's stunts in Mario Kart 8 has him showing off his muscles. In the New Super Mario U adaptation for the gag manga Super Mario Kun, Roy Koopa is indicated to be very vulgar, as he, when encountering the Mario Bros., proceeded to bend over and fart directly in Ludwig and Iggy's faces. Despite his tendencies towards relying on strength, Roy shows some degree of planning capability at times. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, he specifically notes that he has a time bomb present to deter the Mario Bros. from beating him easily. Similarly, in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser he shows some degree of common sense, acknowledging the possibility of Bowser being abducted due to Bowser being somewhat naïve, and after being restored to normal from brainwashing, he also warns Captain Goomba that the Elite Trio had set a time bomb on the Koopa Cruiser. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, he tells Mario that he started going to night school because knowledge is power, and steals Mario's color and using it as ammo for his paint launcher before eventually blacking out the arena with black paint; Huey in particular yells that there were "treaties" against the former. His trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS also hints that he is pretty quick to act as a soldier when the situation calls for it. As indicated by his use of Mario's paint in Color Splash, much of Roy's planning ability exhibits itself through dirty tactics, established as early as his appearance in the book Leaping Lizards. In both Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and its remake in particular, he initially appears to run from Mario and Luigi, with the next section of Bowser's Castle unlocking as usual, only to ambush the Mario Bros. as they proceed. However, even his love of fighting dirty has its limitations; in the remake, while brainwashed earlier in the story, Roy seems to disapprove of Fawful's plan to have the then-brainwashed Elite Trio set up the aforementioned time bomb, calling it "cowardly." His bio in the Super Mario Bros. Memorial Book also implies that his scoundrel behavior is an act. Roy's shades and various other hints suggest that he may have a thing for acting or looking cool. This is particularly evident in Mario Kart 8 with his choice of tricks, as well as the advertisements featuring him by "Roy's Smooth Sounds". Roy is also seen driving the Badwagon in the trailers and in artworks; said kart is pink, with many lights that are the same shade of pink as Roy, even in the dashboard, and features many different stereo speakers and a "Roy Smooth Sounds" logo. Mario Kart 8 also suggests that he enjoys music, between the company associated with him and the appearance of the Badwagon in his trailer and artworks. This is also a trait hinted at much earlier, with his quote on the Classic World 2-2 e-Reader card for Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. His love of the color pink may be considered a subversion of his personality, although it could be an indirect reference to the popular depiction of pink as a manly color. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, most of his colors were changed to purple, which in Japan is synonymous with death. He was also shown to be somewhat sarcastic in the PC version of Mario is Missing, such as when he faked fear of Luigi. His knack for sarcasm is played up in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey sub mode of Mario, where, upon first meeting the Best Fitness Friends, he says "''Man, Bowser will let ANYONE in here..." He also suggests in Bowser Jr.'s Journey that he was even willing to bear the brunt of Bowser's wrath for disobeying the latter's command of looking after Bowser Jr. if it meant not having to put up with the latter's bratty behavior any longer. Despite this, Roy also maintained a large amount of faith in the success of Bowser's plans even if he himself was defeated, as evidenced by his final lines to Luigi before being blasted by a fireball. He also displays loyalty to Bowser Jr. as well, finally accepting his apology along with the other Koopalings.'' Powers and abilities Roy is one of the strongest Koopalings. He has the ability to jump high into the air and use ground-pounds to cause powerful tremors, capable of stunning (or even crushing) the Mario Bros. He can also climb up vertical walls and drop down from the ceiling to create tremors. He can also use his wand to shoot magic blasts or purple fireballs at his opponents. He is also shown to be strong enough to wield a huge Bullet Bill Blaster with only one hand, as well as lifting a boulder twice his size to throw at the Mario Bros. In Hotel Mario, he uses his brawn by extending his arms to punch at Mario. Like the others, Roy is capable of spitting fireballs and spin around while inside his shell. His unused sprites in Super Princess Peach suggest he was going throw spiked-balls and use a full body tackle for attacking. The latter concept was revived for New Super Mario Bros. 2. In Super Mario World at least, he was also shown to be somewhat athletic, as he was able to run up a wall and on the ceiling before striking a pose when landing. Similarly, in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, Roy was seen tucking into his shell and spinning around in place in it when some Beanies attempted to attack them while conversing with his fellow comrades about Bowser's disappearance. His status as being among the strongest of the Koopalings was further highlighted in Bowser Jr.'s Journey, where after leaving Bowser Jr.'s command and being ambushed by Malatone X-affected minions, he managed to fight off and defeat several of them, defeating enough of them to leave a trail of unconscious bodies and even wipe out three units congregated near the front gates before ultimately passing out from exhaustion, and when fighting Bowser Jr. to settle things, it took Bowser Jr. all of his energy to be able to defeat Roy without using any critical hits, and required several healing spells to resuscitate Bowser Jr. Profiles and statistics ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Nintendo Power Strategy Guide Roy Koopa Big and burly, Roy is the master of the Sky World. He's a big boy! Bio from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Writers Bible As long as you're smaller than he is, Bully will push you around. His favorite sport is stealing lunches from second-graders in wheelchairs. Bully is the most dangerous of the kids. The oldest, he would try to take over his dad's position as king, if his dad would stop being such a big bully and let him do it. Bully has a gang, but nobody will join it. He thinks he's totally cool, and loves fifties greaser music in Nintendo style. ''Perfect Edition of the Great Mario Character Encyclopedia'' 「ロイ 種族　王族 性格　意地悪 登場ゲーム　３、ワールド 体重はコクッパＮＯ．１！？ サングラスをかけたファンキーなロイは、ヒマンブロスと肩を並べる程の体重の持ち主。ロイがジャンプすると地震がおきて、しばらく動けなくなってしまう。うまくジャンプしてかわそう。」 Roy Species: King Tribe Disposition: Malicious Appears in: 3, World The Heaviest Koopaling?! The sunglasses-wearing, funky Roy is as heavy as a Sledge Bro. When Roy jumps, an earthquake will occur, and moving will briefly become impossible. Jump skillfully between his jumps. 「ランド３はロイの地震攻撃をうまくかわそう ロイの地震攻撃をジャンプしながらかわし、魔法をよけながら踏みつける。こうらに閉じ込もったら出てくるので、踏みつけよう。」 Skillfully Avoid Roy's Earthquake Attack in Land 3 '' ''While jumping between his earthquake attacks, stomp him while avoiding the magic. If he hides in his shell he'll come out again, so stomp him. 「壁が迫ってくるので早めに決着をつけよう ワールドのロイは天井によじ登り、両手を広げて落下してくる。壁もせまってくるし、動きも速いので、落下直後に踏んで倒そう。」 The Walls are Getting Closer, so Settle it Quickly In World, Roy climbs up to the ceiling, then falls to the ground with his arms outstretched. Since the walls are getting closer and he moves quickly, stomp him immediately after he falls. ''Super Mario Bros. Daizukan'' 「ロイ 体重が重いぞ！」 Roy He's heavy! Section about the Bowser King Tribe (「クッパ王族」) 「ロイ クッパのむすこの中で、もっとも体重が重い。地震を起こして地上にいる相手を金しばりにしてしまう。迷いの森の城では、部屋の壁をせばめながらマリオとたたかって，くるしめた。 ★登場作品：３ワ」 Roy The heaviest of Bowser's sons. He causes earthquakes that paralyse his foes on the ground. In the castle of the Forest of Illusion, he tormented Mario by pulling the walls together as he battled him. ★ Appears in works: 3 Wa Prima Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Guide Roy Koopa Roy, the guardian of The Sky, is a little heavier than his younger family, and he pounds the ground when he lands from a jump, paralyzing Mario for a moment. Keep off the ground when Roy lands, and employ the regulation ‘’three head stomps or 10 fireballs’’ takedown method. ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Nintendo Power Strategy Guide'' Roy Koopa Rough-and-tumble Roy Koopa is the master of The Sky. Ruling his world with an iron fist, the big boy won't hesitate to sit on you. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' *''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser'' profile: One of the seven notorious Koopalings. Quite proud of his incomparably high HP. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' *''Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' profile: One of the seven notorious Koopalings. With immensely high HP, he's the toughest of the group. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Official Japanese Website 「ロイ ワルを気取ったサングラスが特徴。 重量級の体をいかして、パワーで圧倒します。」 Roy Distinguished by the sunglasses he uses to affect an air of being bad. He leverages his heavyweight body, and overwhelms Mario with his power. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' *'Weight Class': Heavy *'Stats' **'Speed' ***'Ground': 8 ***'Water': 8 ***'Air': 8 ***'Anti-Gravity': 8 **'Acceleration': 1 **'Weight': 8 **'Handling' ***'Ground': 2 ***'Water': 2 ***'Air': 2 ***'Anti-Gravity': 2 **'Traction': 1 **'Mini-Turbo': 1 *'Bio:' "Roy’s always been the brawler of the Koopalings, and he's not changed a bit in ''Mario Kart 8. Unafraid to wear pink and mix it up with other racers, Roy’s more than capable of fighting his way to the lead." ;Staff ghost times Palutena's Guidance (Wii U version only) '''Palutena:' That's one of the Koopalings, Roy Koopa. Pit: Hmm. The resemblance to Bowser Jr. is strong. Palutena: That Koopa Clown Car is the mass-produced type. Pit: I guess as heir to the throne, Bowser Jr. would get preferential treatment. Viridi: The relationship between Bowser and the Koopalings is a real mystery. Pit: I kind of feel bad for them. Palutena: That's sweet of you but not very conducive to taking them down, Pit. ''Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros. 「ロイ クッパ七人衆のひとり。重い体とパワーを誇る。」 ''Roy One of the Koopalings. He is proud of his strong body and power. ''Super Mario Pia'' 「ロイ ワルを気取っているのか、いつもサングラスをかけている。体格を活かした攻撃が得意。」 Roy He always wears sunglasses, pretending he's a scoundrel. He specializes in attacks that make use of his physique. Game appearances Quotes *"Yeah-yuh!" - Mario Kart 8 (when performing a stunt) *"Oh, hey there, squirt. And... uh... paper squirt." - Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam *"Listen up, Goomba trash! Are you nice and comfy in those dumb barrels?!" - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions *"All right! Now we're ready to rock and roll!" - Paper Mario: Color Splash *"You got a lot of guts wearing sunglasses in front of ME." - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey Siblings *Larry Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa Trivia *In the official artwork of New Super Mario Bros. U, Roy Koopa has a Bill Blaster in his left hand, but in-game, he holds it in his right hand. The same occurs with Lemmy Koopa and his star bomb. *Roy shares the same name as another fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Roy from the Fire Emblem series, marking the only instances two fighters have shared the same name in a single game. Owing to this, at least one promotional screenshot depicted the two as rivals. *His role in Paper Mario: Color Splash is largely similar to that of Iggy in Hotel Mario, as they both don't have their own fort, they share with Bowser, and both of them are a surprise battle before Bowser's. *Roy is the only Koopaling to have kept his New Super Mario Bros. Wii voice actor. **He is also the only Koopaling in New Super Mario Bros. series and Super Smash Bros. series who does not share his voice actor with another Koopaling. References Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario & Luigi bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits